Brotherly love
by IantoxJack
Summary: What happens when david gets sick? What will Karl do? This is just a little fan fic about the brothers and how they get along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a little fan fic about the brothers and how they get along.**

Karl turned around and looked at his brother. David was panting slightly as he climbed the hill, carrying all the heavy bags.

Karl knew that this was unfair, and he planned that tomorrow he and David would share the loads evenly.

He turned back towards the direction they were heading and smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the sun hit his cheeks, he had forgotten how beautiful this area was.

Without even turning, he addressed his brother.

"Hurry up will ya! If you were any slower the snails would be beating you!"

"Well, if you knew how heavy these bags were you wouldn't be complaining." David frowned, as a thought suddenly occurred to him "You didn't swap the bags around so that I got all the heavy ones did you?"

"Nah, wouldn't do that to my little bro" Karl said, suddenly noticing how pale his brother looked.

"We'll stop here for the night." He said, hoping that Davis was just tired. He would give him a proper check-up when he was asleep. He didn't want to let the youngest scott know how worried he was about him.

"Thank god!" David said, finally reaching the top and promptly dropping his bag to the ground. "I was beginning to think that you planned to continue into the night!"

Karl sniggered slightly, as much as he loved to annoy his brother, he wouldn't be THAT cruel.

"Come on, lets get the fire started, before it gets too dark."

Karl awoke with a start.

He listened carefully and could hear the sounds of his brothers groaning.

'Oh GOD' he thought "I forgot to check on him!'

He silently crawled up to his brother and gently called out

"David?"

"Hurts" came the reply.

Karl saw that his brother was pointing to his stomach, so he gently lifted off his t-shirt and gasped when he saw all the bruises, cuts and abrasions.

"Does anything else hurt, youket?" he asked, using his little brothers old nickname.

"S-s-Stomach pains and can't breath" came the pained reply.

"Oh David, why didn't you tell me?" Karl asked miserably, knowing that he was going to have a busy night ahead of him.

**A/N What do you think? Just a small cliffie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update; my computer was down and I only just got it running again.**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me.**

**Well………on with the story:**

Karl held his brother to his chest for the twelfth time. As much as he was grateful that David had stopped vomiting, the dry heaves were even worse.

He patted his little brother's back comfortingly as he finally finished and reached over into his pack and produced a small brown bag. Opening it, he took out some herbs and some bandages.

David eyed them warily; he may have been sick and very sore, but even he knew that Karl and bandages were a very bad thing. Karl rubbed his hand over David's back soothingly and spoke quietly,

"Even though you and dad didn't know it, I decided to take some medical lessons, both here and when we were in New York. I figured if ever we got hurt and we were alone, they would come in handy."

David was about to reply when he suddenly started a coughing fit. Karl immediately lifted his brother's head higher into his lap and got a pouch full of water ready for him when he stopped coughing. He started whispering to David.

"It's OK ket. Don't worry, it'll stop soon and you'll be able to have a big rest and just relax."

After about two minutes, David stopped and took small sips of the water that Karl offered. He took a few deep breathes and Karl was even more alarmed to find that he was wheezing.

Karl grabbed the bandages and herbs, making a paste out of them and spreading it all over the bandages and then wrapping them onto David's chest. David hissed unpleasantly in pain, but seemed to understand that it was going to help.

Karl ran his hand though his little brothers hair and spoke softly, "Why don't you tell me how you got all those bruises and cuts.

David looked pleadingly at Karl, but saw in his eyes that he was not going to yield.

"I got them while doing a mission for the Skybax riders." He said, hoping that it would satisfy his older sibling. One glance at him and he saw what he was hoping not to see, apparently not.

"David. I had a feeling that it was from a mission from the Skybax but that doesn't really tell me how. You could've got it from the Outsiders, T-Rex's, should I go on?"

"Sorry Karl. I was out around the north. We were checking out one of the uncharted areas," he paused when he heard Karl's intake of breath; the memory was obviously still painful for him. "Anyway, we were looking around a swampy area and were there for about a day, then we came home. That's it."

"Well," Karl said slowly. "We will tell the others when we get you home. Right now, all we have to do is to get you fit enough to get you home. So stop yammering and rest!"

"Aye Aye sir." David said quietly, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**DINOTOPIADINOTOPIADINOTOPIA**

**A/N: So? What do you think about the chapter? Is it any good? Should I continue with the story, or should I dump it? The choice is up to you… **

**So PLEASE review!! Gives puppy-dog eyes Pretty please:P I'll give you a bone! **


End file.
